


Thin Red Line

by jordsie



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Ballad of Songbirds and Snakes - Fandom, The Hunger Games (Movies), The Hunger Games (Movies) RPF, tbosbas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Friends to Lovers, I couldn't let him be happy, Lovers To Enemies, Lucy Gray deserves better, M/M, Sejanus plinth deserves better, Slow Build, Slow Burn, everyone knows snow is the worst, except sejanus but that's cause hes too nice, nobody likes snow, slow burn Sejanus/Lucy gray, snow is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordsie/pseuds/jordsie
Summary: Lucy Gray Baird has a secret and his name is Sejanus Plinth.
Relationships: Lucy Gray Baird & Coriolanus Snow, Lucy Gray Baird & Sejanus Plinth, Lucy Gray Baird/Coriolanus Snow, Sejanus Plinth & Coriolanus Snow, Sejanus Plinth/Coriolanus Snow, Sejanus plinth/Lucy Gray Baird
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. All the best love stories are secret

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! First chapter! Am I basically rewriting the book? Yeah, I kind of am, but I just love Sejanus and Lucy so much and I couldn't get this idea out of my head.   
> Let me know what you think!

Lucy Gray Baird had a secret, and his name was Sejanus Plinth. Actually, she had lots of secrets, more than she could count. Over the course of her life, she reckoned she’d forgotten more secrets than most people ever had, but Sejanus was her most precious one. Not that she really knew why. 

It had started in the train station, where she’d first been introduced to a young man with a funny name. Coriolanus Snow, her mentor. Her first impression was that he seemed...wrong. Everything about him; his hair, his skin, his eyes, the rose he held out to her as a token of friendship, they were all so pale, like all his colour had faded in the sun. His voice was smooth and sure though, bringing him back into focus and making the hairs on the back of Lucy’s neck stand straight up. She was no fool, she’d known men like him before, she knew their tactics, knew not to trust their intentions or their honey coated tongues. Men who flattered, who gave her flowers and smiled so sweetly were almost always filled to the brim with poison. If she let herself, she would bleed for them and they would convince themselves that _they_ were the victims, and Coriolanus was laying it on thick. If they were back in twelve, Lucy Gray would’ve simply turned on her heel and walked away, leaving him and his rose in the dust, but they were not in twelve. They were in his home, his territory and, if she understood what he was telling her right, his job was to make her famous, to make the people here care about her life. So, she did what any sensible young woman in her situation would do, she played along. She gave him secret smiles and told him wistful, cryptic tales about the Covey. She told the others not to kill him when they had him along in the cattle truck and she let him show her off to the cameras. 

He was a coward, she could see that from the start, a coward with an obsessive personality and a pathological need to feel in control. No problems there, she thought to herself, she could become the object of his obsession. Let him spend every minute of every day thinking about her, let him believe she trusted him, let him use that clever tongue of his to keep her alive a little longer. If it had been anyone else, the idea of such manipulation would’ve been too much for Lucy Gray. She was honest by nature, and she believed in the good in people, just not in Coriolanus Snow. No matter what he said, or how sincere he sounded, Lucy Gray knew that she was only his friend for as long as she was useful to him, whether that be as a way to gain praise and recognition from his peers, or as motivation to push himself. They could spend fifty years together and Snow would never see her as anything more than an accessory to his own personal glory, so she might as well use that to her advantage. 

The sad truth was, it was easy work, and she did appreciate what he was doing for her, even if she knew he didn’t expect her to last long in the arena. It couldn’t have been easy, coming into the cage like that and, if nothing else, he was dedicated to her and she had a feeling that he would do whatever it took to make sure she stood out. She could trust him to keep her safe because, for now, it was in his best interest. 

But she would never tell him about Sejanus. 

He’d arrived on the morning of her second day in the Capitol, before anyone else was even awake and the sun was still hours from rising. Lucy Gray hadn’t been able to sleep much, fear and adrenaline keeping her alert throughout the night, but she was weak with hunger, and sick of being terrified so, when Sejanus offered her food, she took it without a second thought. He was about as different from Coriolanus as you could get; tall and broad, with dark, kind eyes and a face so open and easy to read that he stuck out like a sore thumb in the Capitol. At first they hadn’t spoken really, he’d just offered everyone food and tried to get his tribute, the hulking boy from two who scared Lucy Gray, to talk to him. Evidently the boy from two had other ideas. 

“Marcus, please,” Sejanus pleaded, “please eat something. I don’t know how long you’re going to be in here, let me help you.” 

The boy from two, Marcus, ignored him. The food had sharpened Lucy Gray’s mind somewhat, she felt less like she was about to fall over at any moment and, since there was nothing else to do, she watched Sejanus. After a few minutes of Marcus ignoring him, Lucy expected him to get frustrated and leave. It was the normal response, especially when he’d obviously gone out of his way to be here and he was getting exactly no response from his tribute. But he didn’t. Instead he simply sighed and collapsed against a rock near the bars, running a hand through his hair in a way that screamed exhaustion. Lucy Gray had to admit, she was curious and intrigued, and she’d never been particularly good at stifling her curiosity. 

“Hey,” she said, aiming for her usual confident nonchalance, as she made her way over to the part of the cage nearest the rock. 

Sejanus looked over, the ghost of a smile touching the corner of his mouth, “Hi.” 

“No luck with that one?” she asked, gesturing to Marcus, who’d curled up and gone back to sleep, with her head. 

He sighed, “Nope. He hates me.” 

“Well I’ll have his share if it’s still up for grabs.” 

“Oh, of course!” Sejanus said quickly, ruffling through his bag to hand her two sandwiches and an apple, “Here you go.” 

Lucy Gray tucked in gratefully, and watched Sejanus out of the corner of her eye as she did. He looked tired, with dark bags under his eyes and his broad shoulders hunched over with defeat. If Coriolanus was the epitome of control and deceit, this man was his opposite. He seemed like a man with nothing to lose. In a way, she could empathise. 

“I’m Lucy Gray Baird,” she said, finishing one sandwich and slipping the other into her pocket. 

He sat up straighter and reached his hand through the bars as he answered, “Sejanus Plinth.”

Lucy Gray smiled and took his hand in hers, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sejanus.” 

His hands were rough, rougher than she’d expected from a Capitol boy, but they were also warm and, as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, she felt an unexpected rush of comfort.

“I wish we weren’t meeting,” he frowned and then, upon seeing the flash of hurt in Lucy’s eyes, rushed to correct himself, “not because you-I didn’t mean-ugh, I meant I’m sorry that this happened to you, that’s all.” 

He buried his face in his hands and swore loudly, it was an oddly endearing sight and, without really meaning to, Lucy Gray felt laughter bubbling up in her chest. It had been days now since she’d really, truly laughed, and it felt cathartic to just let it out. Sejanus looked up when he heard her and then, after a moment, joined in softly. 

“No worries, darling, it had to be somebody and I guess that somebody’s me,” she eventually answered, dipping into a mock curtsey. 

“It shouldn’t be anybody,” Sejanus replied, “the whole thing is cruel and barbaric. The fact that people believe in it is unfathomable.” 

“What, you’re not a fan of televised child murder?” Lucy Gray teased. 

Sejanus gave her a rueful smile, “You know, funnily enough I’m not.” 

She rolled her eyes playfully, “Boy, what a freak.” 

Sejanus laughed again, more genuinely this time and it was such a lovely sound, so close to music, that Lucy Gray let out a little sigh. 

“Guilty as charged I guess,” he replied, some of the exhaustion slipping from his features in the face of happiness, “what about you, Lucy Gray Baird, are you a freak?” 

“Me?” Lucy replied, “Oh, I’m crazy about all this stuff. Blood, gore, the screams of the dying, certain doom, well it’s just my kind of party. If no one dies a horrible death, I ain’t interested.” 

It was a morbid kind of joke, but it felt good to say nonetheless, especially when she was rewarded with another one of Sejanus’ warm chuckles. 

“Well, even so, I’m sorry you’re in there. I wish there was something I could do to help.” Sejanus admitted.

Now would be the time, with Coriolanus, when Lucy Gray would double down on her charm. She would sigh and try to look as pathetic as possible, leaning against the bars to tug on his heartstrings and ask for food, or make some vague comment about her past to keep him interested. It would be easy and simple but, looking at the sincerity and hurt in Sejanus’ eyes, she couldn’t bring herself to want to do it. Sejanus was not Coriolanus Snow, he seemed good and kind and, if she was honest with herself, Lucy Gray quite liked him. 

So instead she shrugged and said, “You have helped. You brought us food when no one else did. When the others wake up there’ll be breakfast for them, instead of just another day of slow starvation.” 

“It’s not enough.” 

“It’s more than anyone else has done, darling.” she continued, “Look, I’ll level with you. Something tells me you’re not exactly allowed to be here right now.” 

Sejanus flushed and even managed to look a little guilty before he nodded, bringing a fond smile to Lucy’s face. 

“So you snuck out from wherever you live, snuck _in_ to a zoo in the middle of the night and brought enough food for twenty-four people packed up on your back too,” she said, “that helps. You caring enough to do all of that, helps.” 

He met her eye then, something like gratitude flickering in their depths. For a long moment they just looked at each other and Lucy Gray felt something thin and fragile stretch between them, a ribbon of understanding and care. It was, in some ways, a recognition that they’d found someone they understood, someone who might one day understand them. It was connection, genuine human connection, and it filled her up with warmth. So, when Sejanus reached into the cage to touch her hand, she let him, and she believed him when he said, 

“Coriolanus is one of the smartest people I know. Hell, he’s probably one of the smartest people in the Capitol. He’ll find a way to get you out of this, Lucy Gray Baird, I’m sure of it.” 

She felt tears rush up to prick in the corners of her eyes, as they always did when she really thought about the chances of her dying in the arena but, as usual, she pushed them down and gave Sejanus a watery smile. 

“You can call me Lucy Gray, or just Lucy, if you’d like,” she said softly, “all my friends do.”

Sejanus smiled then, all vulnerability and openness, “Are we going to be friends then, Lucy Gray?” 

She shivered, whether from the cold of the dawn, or the way her name sounded coming from Sejanus’ mouth, she wasn’t sure, but she nodded. 

“Couple of freaks like us?” She teased, “Well of course we are!” 

He’d stayed with her there for hours, talking easily as though they’d known one another all their lives. When Lucy started to yawn, Sejanus had encouraged her to get some rest before the cameras started to arrive again. Lucy Gray worried at her bottom lip, the idea of lying down and being so vulnerable around the other tributes filling her with nerves. Something must have registered on her face because Sejanus’ face softened with care. 

“Hey,” he said softly, holding her gaze, “get some rest Lucy Gray, I’ll make sure nothing happens to you.” 

Her heart pinched. The idea of being taken care of was already so foreign to her that she didn’t quite know hot to respond. She wanted to say something charming and funny, something to offset the moment of vulnerability but, when she opened her mouth, all that came out was: 

“You’ll be here when I wake up?” 

The second she heard it she flushed red, mortified by how childish and weak she sounded. How could she convince anyone that she was a real contender to win this thing if she went around getting weepy and sentimental at any given moment? But Sejanus didn’t look like he was judging her. If anything, he looked touched, and he soothed Lucy Gray’s nerves with a gentle smile. 

“Of course,” he replied, “I’ll be here.” 

And so, with a little less fear coursing through her veins, Lucy Gray found a semi-comfortable place to lie down and let her eyes drift shut. The ground was hard and the air was cold but, for the first time in days, Lucy Gray had a full stomach, the promise of something to eat in the morning and, if she wasn’t mistaken, a friend. Well, not a friend exactly, but someone, someone she could talk to, someone who might see her as more than just a piece of some sick game or a tool for his own personal glory. It was more than she could have hoped for and, as sleep pulled her into its depths, the last thing she saw was Sejanus Plinth, staring off into the horizon, with an expression so full of sorrow that it made her heart ache. 


	2. But They Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy Gray Baird has a secret, but her secret has a mind of it's own, and he has no real taste for secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own these characters! Let me know what you think! Also, how do you guys imagine Sejanus?

Lucy Gray Baird had a secret and his name was Sejanus Plinth. 

When Coriolanus arrived the next day, with food and his usual bright but calculated smile, Lucy Gray almost told him. Almost. After all, he probably knew Sejanus, they went to the same school, were in the same grade, it made sense that they would at least be passably close. But she didn’t. 

Why she chose not to mention their conversations to Coriolanus she didn’t quite know. She told herself that it wasn’t his business, what good would it do? It’s not as though her and Sejanus had discussed anything relevant to the games. In fact, they’d barely discussed the games at all after that first introduction. Maybe she wanted to have something for herself, just one thing, one private thing that Snow couldn't know about. So, she kept quiet. When Sejanus passed out sandwiches and plums to the tributes, Lucy Gray let Coriolanus bring her some instead of going to fetch them herself, and she avoided meeting Sejanus’ eye when she felt him staring at her. Just one more secret, one more part to play. 

It probably wouldn’t even matter, she reasoned to herself, Sejanus was bound to mention that they’d spoken to her mentor at some point. He _adored_ Coriolanus, trusted him completely, thought he could do no wrong apparently and, since they were such good friends and nothing Lucy Gray had said to him could be classified as confidential, it made sense that Sejanus would eventually talk to Snow about her, didn’t it? The thought made Lucy a little sad but at least it took the decision out of her hands. 

Except that, when Coriolanus sat down in front of the cage again and laid out the food Sejanus had given him, he said nothing about it. Talking to Coriolanus was easy. He never asked hard questions and always had an angle to push for the cameras but, beyond that, Lucy gray found him endlessly dull. No way in hell a boy like Snow would hear about his tribute fraternizing with another mentor and not bring it up, he was too controlling, too self-interested for that kind of thing.Throughout their conversation, as she played up her charm and wit, she kept expecting him to mention it, to slip some little comment in there to see if he could throw Lucy Gray off her game. Because it was a power struggle, wasn’t it? Who could be the smartest, the most innovative, who was the best manipulator. It was a game to him, a game that Lucy was determined to win, even Snow himself didn’t know she was playing. 

“Marcus, this is for you. Take it, please.” Lucy heard Sejanus say, a look of contrition on his face as he tried to coax his tribute forward. 

Lucy Gray felt a twinge of sympathy in her chest for Sejanus, but she kept her face neutral. He tried so hard with Marcus but, no matter how sincere he seemed to be, the boy from two just wouldn’t bite. 

“What’s going on there?” She asked, trying to strike a balance in her tone between interest and care. 

“What do you mean?” Coriolanus answered, oblivious to her motives.

“I don’t know exactly,” she said, watching Sejanus grow more and more frustrated as the moments passed, “but it feels personal.” 

Snow didn’t answer, but Lucy Gray could hear the cogs in his mind turning as he processed what she said, storing it away for later and assessing how he might use the information to his benefit. While her back was to Coriolanus, she rolled her eyes, earning a weak smile from Jessup, her district partner, and wondered to herself how anyone could possibly stand to be around Coriolanus Snow. He positively oozed untrustworthiness and narcissism. 

Sejanus sighed, loud enough for her to hear from all the way on the other side of the cage, and finally seemed to give up, hoisting his nearly empty bag over his shoulder and forcing himself onto his feet. He caught her eye for a moment, the ghost of a smile just barely tugging on the corners of his mouth, before his eyes locked on something over her shoulder and he walked off. Lucy Gray watched as his hulking form disappeared into the shadows, feeling another rush of that fragile camaraderie from the early hours of the morning and wondered, without meaning to, if she’d ever see him again. She hoped she would, even if she couldn’t quite explain why. 

“We’re here at the zoo with Coriolanus Snow and his tribute, Lucy Gray Baird. Another student just passed out sandwiches. Is he a mentor?” The reporter asked, snapping Lucy Gray back to reality. 

She slipped on a convincing smile, leaning up against the bars casually, so the light caught her features just right. Show time. 

\--------------------- 

Sejanus swallowed hard past the lump in his throat, pressing his eyes shut and forcing himself to take long, deep breaths. The brick wall was cool and rough through the fabric of his uniform, keeping his back upright as the weight of his reality came crashing down like a raging storm and he slid down to the floor. In his mind he watched Marcus get reaped, again and again and again, saw him mount the stage, hulking and huge and _real,_ and so different to the boy Sejanus remembered. He saw the way Marcus had looked at him, like he was scum, like he hated him, like just the sight of Sejanus, all dolled up in his capitol clothes, made him sick. It burned like acid, like shame, in the pit of his stomach and ate away at him, breaking him down bit by bit by bit. 

Cages in the zoo. The _zoo_! How could anyone possibly justify this kind of cruelty? What kind of person could support this blatant inhumanity? Only a monster, only someone sick and twisted whose mind had been warped by hatred. Only a coward with no regard for humanity. He sniffed, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes as he heard the crowds ooing and ahing at the spectacle. It could’ve been him in that cage, he thought to himself, maybe it should’ve been. Maybe then Marcus would be able to forgive him for his good fortune, for the money and the cars and the safety. Maybe then he’d be able to look at himself in the mirror without cringing. 

Some movement caught his eye and, without meaning to, he turned back to the cage just in time to watch Lucy Gray Baird toss her head back and laugh at something Coriolanus had said. Something in his chest pinched tight; jealousy coursing through his veins like a dull ache. What exactly he was jealous of he wasn’t sure. It could have been any number of things; it could have been how easy it seemed for Coriolanus to bond with his tribute, or how often Lucy Gray found a way to make Snow smile. Or, a voice in his head whispered, it could’ve been the fact that Coriolanus had made her laugh at all. Either way it didn’t matter, his jealousy was misplaced and he pushed it down, reminding himself that he had no right to it. 

Sejanus watched Coriolanus say goodbye to Lucy Gray, and he let his eyes linger on her for just a moment too long. In his mind he felt her squeeze his hand comfortingly again, and he re-lived that ebbing flow of understanding that had passed between them. It had been so strange to feel understood like that again, especially by someone like her. She was so...different, so completely unlike anyone he’d ever known, and it was magnetic. He wanted to spend time with her, he wanted to be her friend. 

Coriolanus was walking towards Sejanus now, every hair perfectly in place, not a speck of dust on his pristine uniform, and Sejanus felt something in his chest stutter. Sejanus had always had a complex relationship with Coriolanus Snow, feelings of resentment, loyalty, intrigue, gratitude and, embarrassingly, desire towards him always fighting for prominence in Sejanus’ heart. 

Coryo, as Sejanus always called him in his mind, was a bit of an enigma. He didn’t seem to be obnoxious or vapid like Arachne or Livia, nor was he brutish and brainwashed like Festus. No, out of all his classmates, Coriolanus Snow stood out as someone who might understand Sejanus, who might be sympathetic and open to him. They’d known one another for years now and, even though Sejanus would never be one of the elites, or have his name command the respect of Snow’s, Coryo had always been kind to him. 

In fact, just a few months ago, Coryo had started insisting that Sejanus get invited places, and sitting with him at lunch and in class. And so, of course, like the complete sap he was, Sejanus had developed a bit of a crush. It wasn’t totally out of character, after all Sejanus had always had a weakness for pretty people with delicate features and razor sharp wit, and Coryo definitely fit that profile. But it was painfully inconvenient, especially now, when Sejanus’ desire to impress Coriolanus clashed with his need to express his disgust for the Hunger Games. 

The fact was, Coryo loved the capitol. Even Sejanus wasn’t blind enough to miss that. He was always moderate in his critique, polite and practical to a fault. He didn’t have Sejanus’ passion, or his rage, and so, whenever Sejanus expressed those things, he could feel Coriolanus pull away from him. It was painful. It was painful being so at odds with someone he wanted so desperately to be close to but, somehow, Sejanus held on, believing deep down that Coryo was good, that he was just brainwashed and, given enough time, he’d start to see the cancer and rot that Sejanus saw. 

And wasn’t he showing that now? Wasn’t he proving Sejanus right by being here? By trying so hard for Lucy? 

He opened his mouth, ready to call Coriolanus over but, before he could, a sound like nothing he’d ever heard before cut through the crisp morning air. Lucy Gray Baird, was singing. 

Her voice washed over Sejanus like torrential rain, all at once; warm as a summer’s day and just husky enough to send a shiver down his spine as the world faded into nothingness. He felt her voice everywhere, ringing in his ears, sliding down his throat, tingling in the tips of his fingers. His head snapped around in the direction of the voice and, when he saw her, something halfway between a sigh and a moan wretched itself from his throat. She’d closed her eyes now, the sun glancing down her mess of dark curls like it was her own personal spotlight, and her beautiful brow was creased with pain where he could see it resting against the bars of the cage. With her dusty rainbow ruffles and that sweet, sweet voice, she resembled nothing so much as a trapped bird, longing for freedom. There was so much emotion in her voice as she sang, so much pain and loss and grief that it paralysed Sejanus. His knees felt weak, his heart was pounding as though he’d run a marathon and, without meaning to, he started the clench and unclench his fists. Something about Lucy’s song struck a chord with him. It was affecting him more than he’d expected, more than he ever thought it could and, honestly, it was terrifying. He felt it burrowing into his heart like a mole in fresh soil but, with the terror and confusion came a rush of peace, the first real peace he’d had in days and he couldn’t help but lean into it, resting his head against the wall and letting his eyes drift shut.

_“Go write me a letter, send it by mail. Bake it and stamp it to the Capitol jail. Capitol jail, love, to the Capitol jail. Bake it and stamp it to the Capitol jail.”_

He breathed a sigh of relief, letting the peaks and valleys of Lucy’s voice soothe his restless heart. This was district music, simple and true, and it brought back all the parts of home he missed most. It hurt to listen to but, at the same time, it felt _good,_ it felt right to remember, and to grieve. 

_“Roses are red, love; violets are blue. Birds in the heavens know I love you. Know I love you, oh, know I love you, Birds in the heavens know I love you.”_

He wanted her to keep singing forever but eventually, as the last notes of her song faded into the air and the whizzing of the cameras and the chattering of the public trickled back in, Sejanus came back to himself. For the briefest moment, when she opened her eyes, Lucy Gray caught him staring and the corners of her mouth turned up in a sad shadow of a smile. Sejanus wanted to smile back, to tell her how much he’d enjoyed her song but, suddenly, he felt exposed and he instinctively focused his attention back on Coriolanus. 

Evidently, Coryo had been affected by Lucy’s song too. The look on his face was one Sejanus had never seen before, like he’d had the wind knocked out of him. 

“Thanks for stepping up,” Sejanus called out, making Coryo jump. 

Coryo cleared his throat, the winded look vanishing instantly into his usual polite indifference, “It was nothing.” 

Sejanus shook his head, “I doubt any of our other classmates would’ve helped me,” he pointed out. 

It was a calculated line, meant to bring out that little smug smile Coryo always did when he felt he’d done something particularly clever. Sejanus was very fond of that smile. 

“None of our classmates have even made an appearance,” Coriolanus replied, “That already sets us apart. What made you think of feeding the tributes?” 

_Thinking that they’re people,_ Sejanus thought to himself, _thinking that this is inhumane, thinking that there’s nothing good or right or fair about any of this._ There were a hundred thousand reasons why he’d brought food, all of which boiled down to the simple fact that he _had_ to. He had to do _something,_ he couldn’t just walk away and leave them there. Coriolanus observed him with those pale blue eyes and, for a moment, Sejanus considered saying that, saying that he couldn’t do anything else, but he stopped himself. Coriolanus was capitol, through and through, he wouldn’t understand, not really. So, instead, Sejanus settled on a half truth. 

“Ever since the reaping, I keep imagining that I’m one of them,” he admitted. 

The corners of Coriolanus’ eyes crinkled and his eyes danced with amusement. For a moment it seemed like he would actually laugh at Sejanus, but he caught himself. 

“That seems like an odd pastime,” he said instead, every word dripping with judgement. 

Sejanus felt his stomach drop, and warmth spread through his cheeks. How did Coryo always manage to make him feel so….stupid? Like he was a child who needed to be coddled or humored. 

“Can’t help it,” he admitted, his voice small, “They read my name. I walk to the stage. Now they’ve cuffed me. Now they’re hitting me for no reason. Now I’m on the train, in the dark, starving, alone except for kids I’m supposed to kill. Now I’m on display, with all these strangers bringing their children to stare at me through the bars…” 

The image was so visceral that it overwhelmed him for a second and he felt the gaping chasm of hopelessness open up before him. Just then Sejanus and Coriolanus watched as bales of hay were emptied into the tribute’s cage. It would’ve been funny, if it wasn’t so despicable. 

“Look, that must be my bed.” 

“It isn’t going to happen to you,” Coriolanus said, with a hint of irritation. 

“It could’ve, though. Easily, if we weren’t so rich now,” Sejanus explained, desperate for his friend to understand, “I would be back in District Two, maybe still in school or maybe in the mines, but definitely in the reaping.” He sighed, his eyes drifting to the familiar hulking mass of Marcus again, “You saw my tribute?” 

“He’s hard to miss,” Coriolanus replied, “I think there’s a good chance he’ll win.” 

“He was my classmate,” he admitted, “You know, before I came here. Back home. His name’s Marcus,” He cleared his throat, pushing the memories down as far as he could, “Not a friend exactly. But certainly not an enemy.” He smiled a little, as one memory pushed to the surface, “One dayI caught my finger in the door, smashed it good, and he scooped a cup of snow off the windowsill to bring down the swelling. Didn’t even ask the teacher, just did it.” 

Coriolanus followed his gaze, “Do you think he even remembers you? You were little. And a lot has happened since then.” 

Sejanus fought back the urge to snap as he felt a spike of irritation. Coriolanus was missing the point. It’s about kindness, the thoughtless impulse to help. It was about how Marcus stepped up without thinking about it, and how Sejanus still owed him for that, would probably always owe him for that. 

“Oh, he remembers me,” Sejanus replied ruefully, “The Plinths are notorious back home. Notorious and deeply despised.” 

He wanted Coryo to reach out, to put a hand on his shoulder and say that he was sorry that Sejanus was in this position, that he wished he could help. He wanted him to pull him up, into an embrace and absolve him of all the waves of guilt pounding through his veins. He wanted Coriolanus to _understand._ God, he wished someone would just understand. 

But instead, what Coriolanus said was, “And now you’re his mentor.” 

Sejanus swallowed his disappointment like a bitter pill, “And now I’m his mentor.” 

_And now I’ll pay for my family’s luck with my soul,_ a voice in his head whispered, _at least it could keep the others company as they died, one by one, for nothing._

As he watched the tributes, his eyes kept flitting to Lucy Gray. Mostly she looked pitiful for the cameras, but she also spent a lot of time talking to her district partner. She caught him once, smirked, raised an eyebrow curiously and turned back to Jessup. 

_Marcus. Lucy Gray. Marcus. Lucy Gray. Marcus. Lucy Gray. Two go in, one comes out._ And, no matter who that person would be they would, more like than not, hate Sejanus Plinth for all time. He would deserve it, of course but, by God, when Lucy smiled, or sang, he wished she wouldn’t. 


End file.
